


S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W

by SomeRandomEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Danger Days Era, F/M, first actual story here, gerard is an ass sometimes, idk - Freeform, lol, uh, ummm.... there might be angst, what do i do here?, wtf?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomEmo/pseuds/SomeRandomEmo
Summary: what happens when two people, from seemingly two different worlds, fall in love? (y/n) was always the quiet and more edgy type, Gerard was loud, still edgy but less so than (y/n). she constantly redyed her hair black and kept the lightning blue tips, Gerard's was always firetruck red. (lol, im rambling) fing out what happens when these two collide!(quite literally)
Relationships: Gerard Way/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. the indecent in the hall way

you were walking down the hall barley looking up to avoid eye contact. you accidentally drop something and squat down to pick it up, you here a group of people nearing the corner but think nothing of it. you stand back up just to bump into someone and get knocked back down.   
"i'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" the boy's voice calls out, you look up to find four boys, but the one helping you(and the one who had knocked you down) had bright red hair and was wearing a grayish tank top with black skinny jeans and combat boots.  
"yeah, i'm fine." you mutter out. he offers a hand and you take it. your eyes meet and as much as you usually don't like eye contact, this didn't bother you however. 

"I'm Gerard!"   
"(y/n)."   
"these are my friends, Ray and Frank, and my brother, Mikey."   
"sup" they all give a reply at the same time. "i'v never seen you before, and that's really weird because your hair is so bright." you cover your mouth, why didn't your brain stop you from saying that?   
"haha" he says sarcastically, but in an amused way.   
"sorry..."   
"it's cool, I get that my hair is bright, but that's the point." he says in a matter of fact way, "your going to lunch right? you should come eat with us, we're going to Wendy's!" "um, sure!" what was happening? just a moment ago you were trying to avoid any interaction with another human, but now you were going to Wendy's with four guys you just met. 

[(le time skip)]

when you arrived at Wendy's, you all order and go sit down. when Gerard left to go get the food and condiments, someone spoke  
"so whats your story?" you look up to see who said that, it was Gerard's brother Mikey  
"what do you mean?"  
"I mean, what is your life story?"  
"oh, um-"  
"Mikey, don't be rude. we just met this girl and she hardly said a thing when Gee invited her" Ray said  
"yeah, not the best idea Mikes." you look over to see a glaring Gerard. Mikey seems to roll his eyes, but lays off nonetheless. You guys talked and ate for a while longer laughing at each other's stupid jokes. Just being in their presence, you knew you now had friends. And who knows, you might even get more than that.


	2. strange morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, im changing this from second person to first person. also this is a coulp weeks after you guys start hanging out.

y/n pov:

i woke up and went down stairs.   
"mom, im up!" i called, no answer, weird. "mom?" guess she went to work early. I went back upstairs to get ready for school. once I was done, I made my way to the dunkin' donuts down the street. When I got there, the sign said closed. I stood there for a minute to see if there was anyone in there maybe just running behind schedule? I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see familiar hazel green eyes and bright flaming red hair.  
"oh, hey Gee. Whatcha up to?"  
"you know, wondering why my friend is staring into a closed coffee shop like a dog who wants let back inside?" I roll my eyes.   
"well, 1. they're never closed this late in the day. 2. ...I guess that's it, but I need coffee and my mom's not home and we're out."  
"you can go one day without coffee."I make the worlds most desperate pout-y face. "ok, how about you come over to my place, we have plenty."  
"what? no! I might need coffee but i don't want to just waltz into your house like i'v been there a million times before!"  
"it's fine, I offered didn't I?" before i could re-decline, he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag my across the street and down the block to his house.

We walked into his house and yelled.   
"honey i'm home!" i heard mikes grumble and then yell back  
"fuck off!" I burst out into laughter and so does Gee. Mikey walks in to see his brother and friend holding onto each other so they don't fall down because of his grumpy reaction. "why is she here?" I roll my eyes and pull a strand of my hair across my face to make a mustache.  
"bond, James bond." I hold out my hand for him to shake and he looks at me withe face of 'why is she like this?' that makes Gee fall to the floor laughing and i tried hard to keep my composer.   
"anyway, Mikey, i'm here for coffee."   
"jeez what is it with you two and coffee?" Gee stops laughing and glares at his younger brother.  
"1. it's delicious 2. it wakes us up in the morning 3. we are sleep deprived high school seniors." I laugh and say  
" i'v been a sleep deprived kid since the 6th grade gee."  
"haha same" Mikey walks out after giving us another eye roll. needless to say this has been a strange morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!<3


	3. Chapter 3

y/n pov: 

it had to have been almost 4 AM when i hear a knock at my window. I turn to see what or who caused it and was surprised to see frank standing there.   
"Frank?" He then spoke, though it was slightly muffled due to the glass of the window, I still heard him.  
"can you open up? me and the guys are freezing!" i then notice puffy, light brown hair poking out from behind frank. I open the window and Mikey and Gee pop into view. They all flood into my room from the cold desert night.

"what the hell? I expect Gee and maybe Frank to be up and pounding on my window at 4 in the morning, but ray and mikes? What's wrong?" Gee spoke,  
"have you noticed how the town is remodeling every building and even closing down some, like dunkin' and starbucks and almost every fast food place?"  
"yeah..." I replied, stil not understanding. Ray came in and cut to the chase,  
"look, we overheard the teachers talking and apparently BL/inc is gonna take over battery city."  
"what?" I was trying to sound serious, but instead sounded baffled.  
"we need to prepare to move to the zones." Mikey chimed in. 

the 'zones' were the places beyond the city. The where hard to get into because of these guards called exterminators.  
"this is all crazy. What happens if we dont go?" Frank immediately relied.  
"we become like most people will, fed pills to become numb so we stop questioning them."  
"we need masks and to pack. Gee, we can take the Trans AM, right?" I said, taking a sudden lead.  
"yep."  
ray barged in again, "we leave Wednesday at 3AM, we discuss how we get to the zones tomorrow at lunch." everyone agreed and they then left. time to start packing and making my mask.


	4. escape plan

pov change!!! Gerard pov!

I walked over to (y/n)'s/s' place so she could walk with me and Mikey and we can discuss the plan a bit more before grouping up with the others. I went up and knocked on her door with Mikey following behind.  
"I told you i don't want to sing your damn prescription for- oh hey gee, hey mikes..." (y/n) walked out in a long, baggy tee shirt and-hopefully-short underneath.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! GO PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!!!!" shouted Mikey.

"Okay okay!" she yelled back. i then realized she hadn't had coffee yet. she stormed off to do that, slamming the door in our faces.

"that was rude Michael James." i scolded. I got an eye roll in reply. She opened the door apologizing and told us to come in. While walking in I couldn't help but stare at her ass. I looked away quickly in embarrassment. My asshole of a younger brother didn't let this go unnoticed and elbowed me. 

"your house is pretty cool..." Mikey said as we sat down. I rolled my eyes at him cause I could tell he didn't mean it. The walls were completely white with zero decor.

"Ew! no it's not! There is nothing in here that has color besides the TV." She spat. Not at us, but more at the house. "my room is the only good part."

"Heh, maybe we could test that theory" I said with a wink. she blushed and walked into the kitchen as she yelled, "DON'T BE FRANK!" 

"YOUR LOSS SUGAR!" I yell back. She came back out with a water and two cups of coffee, handed me a coffee(keeping one for herself), and giving Mikey the water.

"Ya'know, not that I mind you being here, but, could you tell my WHY you're here?" she questioned. I stare at her then speak.

"we came to see if you wanted to walk to school with us?" She looked confused, "so we can go over plans and ideas and stuff." 

"Oh yeah, sure." And with that we chatted until it was time to go. 

-time.skip-

We got to school and went our separate ways knowing that we would meet again at lunch. As I walked down the hall, I collided with another person. 

"Oi! Watch where you're going, nerd!"(A/n: Okay, Bakugou *eyeroll*) I look up to see, not a student, but the gym teacher. 

"S-sorry, sir." Fuck you damn stutter. He rolls his eyes and kicks me in the stomach. God i can't wait for Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to update this more


	5. not an update.

So.... Ive been gone a while, lol. any way......... I now plan on updating once every two-three weeks(and if i feel like posting an extra chapter I will), so basically 1-3 chapters a month. 

thats it bye.


	6. hahaha.... oops...

so, um... yeah, i kinda lied ig... oops... i got really busy and my girlfriend found out that her dad was dying and then said she doesnt know how much longer she would be able to hold out in a relationship and doubts that she was ready for one in the first place. but my polyamorous ass thankfully has another s/o to cry to. so ive been having a really rough time so i might post-pon the twice a month thing... idk, until.... march/april. oh and btw, this is not my computer so i dont always have acsess to this. meaning i will not have access from late may/early june-early august/late september because then i will be on break.


End file.
